A door tread plate for motor vehicles in the area of an outer sill is known from the document DE 10 2008 064 233 A1. Conventional door tread plates usually made of black plastic are provided with a peripheral flexible seal at least on three sides. Superior vehicles usually have decorative layers as door tread plates and symbols let into the layers. Galvanized chrome inserts or chrome-look layers are used for this purpose. The door tread plate for motor vehicles known from the above document is formed from a plurality of interconnected plastic layers. From the plastic layers a surface section of the door tread plate is formed by a printed, transparent inmolt film, the rear side whereof is firmly connected, at least in sections, to a plastic component made of a transparent plastic material, which can be used as optical fiber for a lighting source.
It is at least one object to provide a door sill lighting, which has an improved robustness and possibly comprises a reduced number of seamlessly connected layers. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.